Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warning method and a system therefor, and more particularly, to a warning method and system in which a warning, indicating a dangerous situation during driving, is provided to a user through a wearable device.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, vehicles are generally provided with front sensors, rear sensors, imaging devices, etc. to sense danger (e.g., other vehicles, objects, pedestrians, etc.) during driving and provide an auditory warning to a user when there is a risk of a collision. However, when a user listens to music or feels drowsy during driving, an auditory warning is insufficient to notify a driver of such danger. Accordingly, a unit that provides a tactile warning using a seat, a steering wheel, a pedal and the like is being developed. However, such a unit may cause an increase in production costs or may hinder driving.